The Jabberwock
by malko050987
Summary: All he wants is a little normality. But after a Lovegood encounter, he decides that normality is overrated. A silly HarryLuna fic.


**The Jabberwock**

by malko050987

Disclaimer: I didn't, don't and won't own Harry Potter. Title and some of Luna's words are from the famous poem _Jabberwocky _by Lewis Carroll (from T_hrough the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There_, 1872). I don't own that either.

A/N: Many thanks to Konrad for betaing this. As always, reviews are appreciated.

--

Harry glared despondently at the flagstones as he aimlessly trudged through the halls of Hogwarts. His feet were hurting, and he was certain he was going to have very bruised ribs very soon, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Why didn't they allow him to have at least ONE normal day? He knew that there was a war going on, and that he was in mortal danger more often than not, but he could still be allowed one day of normality, couldn't he?

And there was no call for them to treat him like that!

He fumed to himself as he remembered the lecture he had received from Dumbledore and McGonagall upon his forced return from Hogsmeade. Hermione had blackmailed Ron into helping her carry her purchases and last he'd seen of ginny, she was entering Pudifoot's. He made a quick escape, asking for help from the twins. He'd been enjoying a nice Butterbeer with Padma and Parvati, the three of them waiting for several other members of the DA to congregate, when Snape had appeared and forced him to go Hogwarts.

Harry had resisted, of course, and that had ended with a particularly painful curse from Snape. And all he'd wanted was one day of normality, hang around with his friends.

His mood even more foul, Harry didn't notice that he had stopped in front of a door until it stopped his forward motion. Literally.

Gathering his glasses from the floor and performing a quick Reparo, Harry glared at the very solid door and turned to go, when a sound coming from inside made him stop to listen. There were muted sounds of talking, and somebody was pacing.

He shrugged and pushed the door open. Misery loves company, after all.

The room was an empty classroom, the desks piled up on one side. Pacing in the middle was Luna Lovegood, sixth year student and a friend of Harry's. She was also completely naked, showing off physical attributes that were an absolute success in keeping Harry's mind from the evening's happenings.

While Harry was doing his best to stay straight and bend forward at the same time, Luna continued her pacing, not showing any sign of having seen him. She reached the middle of the room, and started twirling on the spot, raising her arms above her head.

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe," she chanted, bringing her arms down with a sudden movement, making various bits of her bounce enticingly and Harry groan.

With the same serene expression she usually wore, Luna locked her eyes on Harry.

"Hello Harry. Want to help me?"

"Erm... help you with what?"

"Banishing the Jabberwock, of course," she said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Jabberwock?" Harry asked, but she was already pacing further, not paying attention to him anymore.

After three turns, she started chanting, but this time while she was walking, punctuating each word with a sharp gesture. "Beware the Jabberwock! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch!"

Harry watched her as she paced, fighting a losing battle with his hormones as to what exactly he _should _look at. Eventually, Luna stopped abruptly, facing him again. She took a few - bouncy steps towards him, and he fought the urge to sit down. He did let out a weak moan as she stopped a bare few inches from him.

"Something the matter, Harry?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, giving him a wonderful look at her creamy neck.

He caught himself before his eyes strayed downward and did his best to look in the general area of her face as he struggled to form a coherent response.

"N... L... Luna!" He was inordinately proud of himself for saying that.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, that's me," she agreed cheerfully, ignoring Harry's obvious downward look.

After several seconds of silence, Harry made another attempt at coherence. "Uhm... y-you... eh..."

"Yes, me... ?"

"You're naked!" Harry exclaimed.

Luna looked at herself, running a hand down her body, substantially increasing Harry's blood flow issues.

"Yes I am," she agreed, self-examination concluded.

Harry decided that it was time for a safe retreat, and perhaps some time alone, or a very cold shower. Decision made, he slowly started backing away. Just as he made the second step, Luna suddenly pointed to his left.

"Look, a Jabberwock!" she explained.

More than a little distracted by her bouncing bits, he turned his head to the left. The next second, he had an unclothed Luna plastered to him, slim arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder and sighed happily.

After a few minutes in which Harry did his best to imitate a statue, Luna shafted slightly and moved her face so she was looking at him. She seemed to ignore the rather obvious reaction he was having.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" she asked, and he detected a vague hint of fear in her voice.

"N-no."

"Okay," she said cheerfully, pushing herself even closer to him, a feat he'd thought impossible. With her head back on his shoulder, she let out another satisfied sigh.

"Erm... Luna?" he asked after a few excruciating minutes.

"Yes?" she answered, voice muffled by his robes.

"Wh- what are you doing?"

She pulled away slightly, only to grab his arms and put them around her waist. That done, she snuggled close to him. "I'm hugging you, of course."

"Oh." It seemed a very reasonable explanation to him. Besides, he liked Luna hugging him. In fact, he wouldn't mind Luna doing something more than that. A lot more than that. His musings were cut short as small, sharp teeth nibbled on his earlobe. Yes, he definitely liked Luna hugging him.

--

A few hours later, a very cheerful Harry walked out of the empty classroom, hand in hand with Luna.

As he kissed Luna goodbye in front of the Ravenclaw common room, Harry reflected that normality was overrated. He'd prefer Luna's kind of madness anytime. After all, Luna had invited him to help her banish the Jabberwock the next evening.

Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe.


End file.
